character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SKeLeTrust GaMeR/Undertale character scaling
'Intro' So, I feel like a lot of people in the versus debating community unfairly calculate superhuman characters by just assuming they’re at Wall level without even doing full research. For instance, Sans is commonly stated as Wall level or Street level because his attacks are nothing more than bones. Which, in my personal opinion, doesn't make sense given who he's fought. (More info on the profile I've made for him) Normally, I don’t like relying on stats for a character’s physical strength, especially since it usually contradicts what we’ve actually seen from the characters themselves. However, a lot of the characters in Undertale don’t really have many real feats to go off of. However, it does have this: The calculation for Tsunderplane So I thought, hey! Let’s actually do some appropriate scaling for these characters and give them the proper analysis they deserve. 'Analysis' Tsunderplane’s stats: 25 AT (Assuming it’s Strength) 26 DF (Assuming it’s Durability) The feat’s overall power calculated is 8.464e12 joules, or 2023 tons of TNT. Now, before we begin, keep in mind that I’m not including the following characters: *[https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Frisk_(Canon)/SKeLeTrust Frisk] (I’m only analyzing Frisk without much Determination. In other words, at their weakest) *[https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Sans_(Canon)/SKeLeTrust Sans] (I’m only analyzing his casual strength) *'Undyne the Undying' *'Photoshop Flowey' *'Chara' *'Asriel Dreemurr' *'Annoying Dog' In my opinion, these characters have proven feats, or at least scale to those said characters, that put them on a much higher scale than the characters below. Let’s start simple. [https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Sans_(Canon)/SKeLeTrust sans] Just because he’s physically the weakest character in the game doesn’t mean he isn’t that powerful. Strength: AT - 1, 2.022944550669216 / 25 = 0.08091778202 kilotons or 0.08 Kilotons or 81 Tons (Rounded) = City Block level. It’s actually quite impressive that the absolute weakest character in the game is in the middle of Tier 8. Durability: DF - 1, 2.022944550669216 / 26 = 0.07780555964 Kilotons or 0.08 Kilotons or 78 Tons (Rounded) = City Block level. Yeah, I’m sure this is incredibly surprising. Sans is actually an excellent place to start for this, since we can multiply his stats to the other characters in the game. [https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Papyrus_(Canon)/SKeLeTrust THE GREAT PAPYRUS] Since the Neutral / Pacifist and Genocide routes showcase different data displays, I have to choose which is more reliable. I’m picking the Neutral / Pacifist data display, since it shows Papyrus actually trying to battle. In the Genocide route, he’s likely holding back, as he just wants to hug Frisk. AT - 20, 0.08091778202 x 20 = 1.6183556404 Kilotons or 1.62 Kilotons or 1618 Tons (Rounded) = Small Town level. DF - 20, 0.07780555964 x 20 = 1.5561111928 Kilotons or 1.56 Kilotons or 1556 Tons (Rounded) = Small Town level. ''Mettaton Yes, I’ll be covering every form of his. *'Normal:' AT - 30, 0.08091778202 x 30 = '''2.4275334606 Kilotons' or 2.43 Kilotons or 2428 Tons (Rounded) = Small Town level. DF - 255, 0.07780555964 x 255 = 19.8404177082 Kilotons or 19.84 Kilotons or 19840 Tons (Rounded) = Town level. *'EX:' AT - 47, 0.08091778202 x 47 = 3.80313575494 Kilotons or 3.8 Kilotons or 3803 Tons (Rounded) = Small Town level. DF - 47, 0.07780555964 x 47 = 3.65686130308 Kilotons or 3.66 Kilotons or 3657 Tons (Rounded) = Small Town level. *'NEO:' AT - 90, 0.08091778202 x 90 = 7.2826003818 Kilotons or 7.28 Kilotons or 7283 Tons (Rounded) = Town level. DF - 9, 0.07780555964 x 9 = 0.70025003676 Kilotons or 0.7 Kilotons or 700 Tons (Rounded) = Multi-City Block level. ''Muffet AT - 38.5, 0.08091778202 x 38.5 = '''3.11533460777 Kilotons' or 3.12 Kilotons or 3115 Tons (Rounded) = Small Town level. DF - 18.5, 0.07780555964 x 18.5 = 1.43940285334 Kilotons or 1.44 Kilotons or 1439 Tons (Rounded) = Small Town level. [https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Undyne_(Canon)/SKeLeTrust Undyne] AT - 50, 0.08091778202 x 50 = 4.045889101 Kilotons or 4.05 Kilotons or 4046 Tons (Rounded) = Small Town level. DF - 20, Well, we already did this calculation for Papyrus, so...1.5561111928 Kilotons or 1.56 Kilotons or 1556 Tons (Rounded) = Small Town level. ''Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr Both have the exact same data. AT - 80, 0.08091778202 x 80 = '''6.4734225616 Kilotons' or 6.47 Kilotons or 6473 Tons (Rounded) = Town level. DF - 80, 0.07780555964 x 80 = 6.2244447712 Kilotons or 6.22 Kilotons or 6224 Tons (Rounded) = Town level. [https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Frisk_(Canon)/SKeLeTrust Frisk] Frisk can become numerous of times more powerful than most of these characters on the Genocide Route. They can outright one-shot a lot of them. This means that Frisk must be at least 20x more powerful than all of them in the Genocide Route. *The most powerful base form characters in the game: Toriel and Asgore *Using their durability: 6.2244447712 Kilotons *6.2244447712 x 20 = 124.488895424 Kilotons or 124.48 Kilotons or 124488 Tons (Rounded) = Large Town level. *Now what about when they don't fight on the Pacifist Route? Well, we can safely assume they’re still superior to Sans, who, like I said, is the weakest character in the whole game. So Frisk should be City Block level at their absolute weakest. 'Conclusion' I’ll state once again that some characters, such as Frisk and Sans, I believe that are at a much higher scale than this. I only added them to prove they had weaker points normally or casually, but when at their greater potential, they’re at a far higher tier. So overall, let’s recap. *Sans: City Block level normally. *Papyrus: Small Town level. *Mettaton: Small Town level strength, Town level durability **EX: Small Town level **NEO: Town level strength, Multi-City Block level durability *Muffet: Small Town level *Undyne: Small Town level. *Toriel and Asgore: Town level. *Frisk: Varies. (Depends on their LV) At least City Block level to Large Town level I’ll probably do other characters eventually. Category:Blog posts